


Comfort of a World Revolving

by hushboys (taemin)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/hushboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taekwoon twists his knee during a soccer match, Hakyeon takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort of a World Revolving

The phone rings and even though it's Taekwoon's name on the caller ID, it's Hongbin on the other end of the line. "Taekwoon did something to his knee," he says the minute Hakyeon answers the phone. "He says he's fine, but we're taking him to get it checked out anyway. We called off the second half." He's referring to the pick-up game of soccer they're playing in the park, the same thing Taekwoon does every Saturday afternoon, except this time he's not barreling back in the house all sweaty, dropping his cleats by the door—this time he's on his way to the hospital to have his knee x-rayed.

Hakyeon promises he'll be right there. It used to be that he'd just jump in the car and go—actually, it used to be he'd be _at_ Taekwoon's matches—but now they've got a daughter to think of. 

He calls around for a sitter, but nobody's available on such short notice, so he has to rouse Minju from her nap and get her dressed before she's ready to get out the door. She fusses the entire drive to the hospital, positively indignant that she'd been woken prematurely from her nap. She's so like Taekwoon sometimes.

Taekwoon's ready to be released by the time Hakyeon arrives. He's in a wheelchair in the waiting room, knee bandaged, with a paper bag full of painkillers in his lap. Hakyeon's relieved that it's just an elastic bandage and not a cast, although Taekwoon looks thoroughly sorry for himself either way.

Hongbin sees Hakyeon first and waves him over. 

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find anyone to watch Minju, so I had to bring her," Hakyeon apologizes. Taekwoon's glum expression perks up a bit and he holds his arms out to receive Minju, who's trying to wriggle her way out of Hakyeon's grip and onto the floor.

"You didn't miss much," Hongbin says. "It's not broken, just twisted."

"What is she wearing?" Taekwoon asks. He indicates the leopard print fleece sweater zipped up over her pink-and-turquoise onesie. Two socks, mismatched: one yellow, one green. "This is why I hate it when you dress her."

"I was in a hurry so I just grabbed something out of the drawer!" Hakyeon says defensively. "I thought you were really hurt!"

"Just twisted," Taekwoon says, echoing Hongbin's earlier assertions. "Can we go home now?"

 

— 

 

Taekwoon's under strict orders from the doctor to keep his weight off the knee for the next 72 hours. The minute they get back, Hakyeon banishes him to the couch under threat of amputation if he dares to move without calling for assistance first. 

"You want to sleep out here?" Hakyeon asks after he's put Minju down for the evening. Taekwoon looks up from his nest of blankets and shakes his head.

"Our bed," he says, already swiveling his body to get up. 

"Your crutches—the doctor gave them to you for a reason— _fine_ ," Hakyeon says, holding out his hand anyway for Taekwoon to hold. Taekwoon's getting up with or without his help.

Hakyeon guides him into the bedroom and disappears again only to return with all of the couch cushions to prop up Taekwoon's leg in an effort to make him as comfortable as possible. Taekwoon winces, obviously still in pain despite the ibuprofen Hakyeon'd convinced him to take earlier.

"We were winning, too," he says when Hakyeon turns the lights off and crawls under the blankets. He sounds more upset about losing the game than hurting himself.

"I'm sorry," Hakyeon says, settling into his usual spot curled into Taekwoon's side. He's careful not to jostle him too much. "Maybe they'll let you have a rematch."

Taekwoon hooks his arm around Hakyeon and then fidgets for a moment, trying to find a comfortable position that allows him hold Hakyeon while remaining flat on his back. It's not easy, but he manages, and then they lie there for a while, listening to Minju snore over the baby monitor. An especially loud one has Hakyeon giggling into Taekwoon's neck.

"God, she's definitely yours," he laughs.

"I don't snore."

Hakyeon nuzzles a soft kiss into Taekwoon's cheek. "I didn't say it wasn't cute. You're both cute." He yawns. It's been a long day, and Minju's going to be awake in a few hours, demanding to be fed. "I think I'll keep you."

Taekwoon laughs quietly and pulls Hakyeon a little closer.

 

—

Incapacitated by the knee and unable to help out with any of the housework or the childcare, Taekwoon proves himself to be more of a nuisance than anything. Hakyeon's starting to feel like he's taking care of two babies instead of one. Not that he blames Taekwoon, really—he can't imagine how frustrating it is to be confined to the bedroom all day long, with nothing but his laptop to keep him company. Taekwoon's an active guy—takes Minju to the park every day, jogging or soccer with Hongbin, walks up to the store. All of it, forbidden, until the knee heals.

So he's trying to help, to prove that he's alright and on the mend, but really, he's just getting in the way. 

"Don't give her too much apple juice—it's sugary, she doesn't need that, just give her milk." Taekwoon comes hobbling into the kitchen, his knee tucked up underneath him. His gait makes him look more like a very awkward flamingo than a human being at the moment. Hakyeon resists the urge to laugh, because he knows it just upsets him.

Instead, he points over at the bottle on the high chair's tray. Very clearly not juice. "Taekwoon. I've got it. Where are your crutches? You're supposed to use them."

Taekwoon ignores the question and deposits himself in the chair next to Minju. She gurgles happily at the sight of him. He pushes a Cheerio into her mouth.

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon repeats. "How's the knee? Is it time for more pills?"

Tenderly, Taekwoon probes his kneecap with his fingertips. Winces. "No. It's fine," he lies.

"Look," Hakyeon says, hands on Taekwoon's shoulders. Taekwoon looks up, accepts the kiss on his mouth without complaint. "Why don't you go take a nap?"

"Not tired." Taekwoon looks morosely back at the living room, resigned to his fate. Hakyeon follows his gaze and clucks sympathetically.

"Minju is, though," Hakyeon says, letting the suggestion linger in the air. Taekwoon never says no to cuddling with the baby, and if that's what it takes to get him to rest, Hakyeon is not above blatant manipulation.

Taekwoon knows it, too, but he gives in. He sighs dramatically when Hakyeon insists on stacking up the pillows again, to elevate his knee, but he doesn't fight it. 

Hakyeon strokes Taekwoon's hair and drops a kiss at the crown of his head. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes with a glass of water. We can watch something together, if you want." Taekwoon's too caught up in Minju to notice. 

It takes Hakyeon longer than fifteen minutes to finish cleaning up the kitchen and make a bowl of popcorn for the two of them to share. He swings around the doorframe and stops, smiling. 

Taekwoon's fast asleep, cradling Minju to his chest. Obviously tired after all.

 

—

 

A few days later, Taekwoon's feeling better to shuffle to the bathroom on his own, so Hakyeon runs a bath for him and helps him ease into it. He's still moving stiffly, but he can put a little weight on it, and the limp isn't nearly as pronounced as it had been the day he came home from the hospital.

"Everything okay? Water's not too hot?" Hakyeon asks, looking for their shampoo among the cluster of baby bath products clustered on the tub's ledge. Taekwoon shifts uncomfortably and leans forward, scowling.

"What's this?" he asks, disgruntled, as he pulls a rubber duck from where he'd been sitting.

"I thought you'd like it. It's Minju's favorite," Hakyeon says cheerfully, ducking the splash of soapy water Taekwoon sends in his direction.

It's nice, though, spending some much-needed time wholly focused on Taekwoon. Things have been crazy since they brought Minju home—the nice, cozy, family kind of crazy, and they still sleep side-by-side every night (or, at least, the nights when Minju's not awake and fussing), but there's been a conspicuous lack of intimacy between them lately, for no reason other than they've been too focused or too tired to worry about anything else.

He seizes the opportunity to take his time and really lavish Taekwoon with attention, working the shampoo into his scalp with slow, blunt slides of his fingertips. Taekwoon hums appreciatively and leans into Hakyeon's touch like a cat.

"That's nice," Taekwoon breathes, a smile blossoming on his face.

Hakyeon shields Taekwoon's eyes with his hand and tips a few palmfuls of water over his head to rinse out the soap. When he stops seeing the fine, shiny bubbles collecting at the roots of Taekwoon's hair he sits back and flicks the droplets on his hands back into the bathwater.

"How's the knee doing?" he asks, looking around for a clean washcloth.

"Feels good. The bath helps." Taekwoon flexes his toes. The ripples spread across the surface of the water.

Hakyeon glances up at the baby monitor on the sink. It's silent. Then, like the silence has granted him permission, he tips Taekwoon's chin up enough to nestle his mouth there and drops a kiss right into his throat. Taekwoon moans at the unexpected contact and grabs at some of Hakyeon's hair to keep him still.

"Shh," Hakyeon laughs when a second, longer suck has Taekwoon pulling his other hand out of the water with a loud splash. "If you wake her up, bath time's over."

He skims his hand down Taekwoon's damp chest, appreciating the way Taekwoon's breathing hitches and goes shallow. Then, below the waterline, to where Taekwoon's cock is stirring with interest.

"Thought so," he says smugly, fingers tightening. It's been a while, but he'd never forget how to do this. He strokes Taekwoon the rest of the way there with a loose grip, the skin of Taekwoon's cock slick against his palm.

Taekwoon shudders, hands lurching to clutch at Hakyeon's forearm, holding him steady as he pushes up into the circle of Hakyeon's fingers. He comes easily, gasping, biting at Hakyeon's shirt to stifle the soft _ah—ah—ah_ noises, his damp hair making a large wet spot across Hakyeon's shirt.

Hakyeon kisses his forehead and stands back to grab a fresh, white towel from the rack behind him. When he turns, Taekwoon's reaching out for him, his hands wrinkled from sitting in the bath for too long. He makes a disappointed noise.

"Come back," he says. "Let me."

"I'm not getting in the bath with you. Come on, the water's getting cold," Hakyeon says. holding his arms out. With difficulty, Taekwoon pushes himself to his feet and lets Hakyeon wrap the towel around him. The bathwater gurgles away down the drain.

"Thank you," he says as Hakyeon rubs his skin pink and dry. Hakyeon grins at him. He kisses Taekwoon's nose, then his mouth—quick pecks, dry, but enthusiastic.

"Anytime."

Taekwoon cups his hands around Hakyeon's face. His towel drops to their feet between them. Hakyeon's just about to peel off his shirt when—

The monitor on the sink crackles to life with the thin, confused whine of a waking baby. Hakyeon closes his eyes, smile freezing until he feels himself under control, and then opens them again. Taekwoon's staring at him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark and sympathetic.

"I won't be long," Hakyeon promises, and retrieves Taekwoon's towel from the floor. "Don't bother getting dressed."


End file.
